srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando Albark
"You'll earn my name when you defeat me." A member of the warlike Shura race and sworn brother to the martial artist Folka Albark, Fernando Albark is a man disgraced. His obsession with reclaiming his lost honor - apparently besmirched by Folka himself - preceeds all other objectives, and the only means he seems to have of doing so are very decidedly lethal. Though it is possible that a good heart lurks beneath this troubled surface, any who would hope to see it must surely face this raging warrior in battle - not a prospect many would jump for, considering his mastery of the alien martial art Machine God Fist and his fearsome Shura God Valefar. Background Information The way of the Shura is war. The way of honor is death. These are the truths Fernando Albark accepted, alongside his best friend and sworn brother Folka; these are the truths he made a part of himself, to uphold at any cost. From earning his name to mastering the Machine God Fist, Fernando lived as a typical Shura, honoring and upholding their every tradition with ferverant zeal. So when his sworn brother turned against the Shura ways after the holy death match to gain the rank of Shura General, Fernando was understandably devestated. Humiliated before King and planet, spared a noble death by one he had loved like a brother, Fernando's world crumbled around him. There is honor in death - in sparing him, in his act of rebellion, Folka had cursed Fernando with the unenviable position of being pitied by those around him - not only looked down upon as a weakling, but /scorned/, like a cripple. As far as the Shura were concerned - as far as Fernando himself was concerned - he was supposed to be dead. As long as he was alive, he would be less than nothing. Fernando's anger festered inside him at first, but so long as he was less than the dead, he was less than even the nameless ranks of the Shura who had not distinguished themselves in combat. And then the answer came to him. If Folka was the one who had taken his honor, defeating Folka would bring it back. And even if he could not defeat his brother (though he was certain he could), perhaps this time, he could at least persuade Folka to end it. But first, he had to have the means to do so. Challenging another of the Shura, Fernando defeated him, and - like a proper Shura - slew him, reclaiming his rank and his status in the eyes of the Shura. He was given Valefar, and for all intents and purposes, he was a true being again. But in his own eyes, Folka's besmirchment, his unforgiveable mercy, was something he had to personally correct before he could feel he had reclaimed his honor. So, with an oath of death - his own, or his brother's, it didn't matter - sworn, Fernando departed the homeworld with Valefar, determined to reclaim his lost honor. A long journey finally brought him to Earth, where he landed in the frozen Arctic. His hunt has only just begun... Personality Traits Blah blah blah Pride blah blah blah Hates His Brother blah blah blah Fightan Magic HE'S REALLY VERY ANGRY Relationships Talents & Abilities Fernando, like his brother Folka, is a master of the Shura martial art 'Kishin Ken' - Machine God Fist. In or out of his machine, he is a terror to battle; his skills have been honed, as all Shura, through brutal and bloodthirsty battles over every facet of life. As a Shura, Fernando also holds a heightened sense of the ki of battle, able to detect it when meditating - though whether this is a facet of himself or the god Valefar remains impossible to determine. Fernando is the only living being capable of restraining the bound god Valefar, satiating and powering it with his very life essence. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Unaffiliated Category:Banpresto Originals